FNAF High School
by kobewan
Summary: FNAF High School! Goldie (Golden Freddy) and his brothers Freddy and Fred just moved to school. Goldie has to overcome a lot of obstacles but with help of his friends,devotions and love he can overcome it. All characters are human!
1. First Day

Goldie's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I turned off the alarm. I hate school. I always wanted to do basketball. My family moved to L.A. because of my Dad,Frederick, had a good job offer. I get to see basketball I guess but I still miss my friends.

"Goldie! Wake up! Your going to be late!" Said my brother Freddy. He always loved school never knew why. Fred however is like me both like Basketball but He hates school but is always top of his class.

"Don't scream!" I yell.

I went down stairs. I skipped breakfast and went to the bus stop. A bunch of kids were there. And I thought being there early a lot of kid's wouldn't be there. I could tell drama was there. I saw like a brother and sister being insulted by a crowd. The brother had red hair and the sister had pink hair. The crowd laughed as the siblings were insulted.

"Ha! Like you how could you be a cheerleader? You make everybody here sick." Said the Main Bully. She wore a shirt lets party.

"Just shut up and leave my sister alone Chia!" Said the Brother.

"Foxy shut up! Your red hair makes me throw up! Your such a nerd. Said Chia.

I thought for a second I was the only big person here and I can easily beat up anybody so I step in.

"Why you picking on these people?" I said. " I think You make me sick babbling over and over again."

"How dare you!" She screeched. "Let's see how long you last at school you bitch!"

"Don't say that to my brother!" Said Freddy and Fred. Thank god that my backup arrived. That was enough to make her leave.

"Thank you so much." said the Red hair brother.

"So your Foxy?" I asked

"Yeah and you and your brothers?"

"Oh I'm Goldie and this is Freddy and Fred." I said.

"This is Mangle my sister." Foxy informed.

"Hi Mangle nice to meet you." I greeted.

" Thank you for helping us no one ever stood up for us." She said hugging me.

"No p-problem"I said blushing. I saw Fred and Freddy giving me a thumbs up. I gave them a dead look.

The bus arrived. I looked back at my brothers. Who kept telling me I should go for it and that I liked her. I kept telling him that I can't like a girl I just met. I saw her talking to some friends. I can't wait for my first day of school because a lot of people know me as a person who stood up against Chia.

Mangle POV

I couldn't believe that he stood up for me like that! He looks kinda cute but I haven't really get to know him.

"Wow he really did that!" said Chica my best friend. Her younger sister is Chia but Chica hates her.

"Do you like him?"said Bonnie over hearing the conversation. I couldn't say anything about it now but I had to say something.

"Not really he is nice but like I said I don't really know him." I said.

I can't really say for sure but at least I got a 6'6 junior and his brothers helping me through tormenting this school year.


	2. New Friends and New Enemies

Foxy's POV

At school I met up with my friends Bonnie,Chica,Mario(Marionnete) BB and finally BG.

"Foxy I think your sister has a crush"said Chica.

"What makes you say that?" I said.

"Look at them!"said Bonnie.

There me sister was talking to Goldie and she was laughing and twirling her hair. I grinned a little.

" Isn't he something, Mangle does need to have love" I thought.

Mangle's POV

"So what classes you have" I asked Goldie.

"I got P.E. then Advanced History then Math the all the other stuff."said Goldie.

"I got Advanced History too and Do you have Music? I wondered.

"Yeah I got Music 5th period." Goldie replied.

"Me too we should be partners"I asked.

"Sure" He answered.

The bell rang and we all went to class I hated my first class because I hated art.

After art I went to a class I that had people I knew. Goldie,Chica, and Fred were there.

The teacher was . He was nice and mean but mostly nice.

" We have some new people that weren't here last year. Please introduce yourselve's. Said

"I'm Fred and this is my brother Goldie." Said Fred. People clapped because the name Goldie is now the person who stood up against the most popular in school.

"Okay thank you now sit down and stop clapping. Said . "Today you will be doing a assignment of any country in the world. You however can't choose America because we are already in America. You will be in partners of two." Said . Fred and Goldie since y'all are new you will be with my best students. Fred and Bryant and Mangle and Goldie." You can work on it now." Said .

"So what country should we do?" I asked.

"Maybe...No thats no good...how about...I don't know." replied Goldie.

"How about England?" I asked.

"Sure but why are we doing a assignment on the first day of school?" said Goldie.

"Because you always have to be prepared Goldie." said who overheard our conversation.

The bell rang and we went to our next class.

Goldie's POV

Crap. In my math class the teacher wasn't here because he needed surgery of the brain,something about the frontal lobe.

We had split class and I went to P.E. again. I walked in with Foxy. I saw Mangle and Bonnie and Chia. I saw Chia with another Sports guy. Probably her boyfriend.

"Goldie why are you here?" said Bonnie.

"I had split class so Foxy is here,too." I said.

"Hey Chia is this the man who insulted you?" asked the boy next to Chia.

"Yeah Bryant teach him a lesson he won't forget."said Chia.

"Teach me a lesson?" I said. "Just shut up. I don't want to beat up people on the first day of school." I said.

"CALM DOWN!" said the coach .

"Okay now on the court today is basketball."said Mr.P. "It's a 5 on 5. Goldie and Bryant you both are captains."

"Are you sure you are going to let him be a captain coach? He is the new guy?" said Bryant.

"Bryant I have seen his records he is star player from middle school." said Mr. P

"Fine I get first Pick." said Bryant.

3rd Person POV

They finally submitted their teams. Goldie team had Him,Foxy,Bonnie,Mangle and Mario and Bryant had him,Chia ,BB,BG and Spring. Who was Springtrap.

They started and They played hard and eventually Goldie had to led his team to tie the game. Bryant and Goldie went head to head trying to prove each other point and finally the game was over because of the bell. Both teams had some points.65-65. Goldie led his team with 34pts and 7 rebounds. Bryant had 29pts and 9rebounds. Both stared at each other proving that both were able players willing to win at all cost.


	3. Revealing Truths

Hello! I am so glad y'all like my fanfic so far this is going to be a long chapter for you guys! And I need a OC name for the Mother of the Fazbear's. Please write the name and I will choose one.

Goldie's POV

After school Bonnie invited us to a sleep over because his brother was going out of the house for a while. My brothers went home and prepare to go to Bonnie's house.

"Dad,Mom, Goldie made a lady friend!" said Freddy.

"Freddy is that true, never mind you always lie,Fred is it true?"said My dad.

"It's true! At the bus stop he stood up for this girl whose name is Mangle!"said Fred.

"Awwwww my little boy is a Man!"said My Mom.

"I didn't did anything major and we are only friends besides even If I did I think she wouldn't like me."I complained.

"Honey I think we should leave our son to handle this."said My dad who told my Mom.

Once we were done we drove to Bonnie's house and we were like the last one there.

"Bye son have a good day!" said My dad.

"Wow Bonnie this is a great house."said Freddy.

Bonnie blushed slightly to the comment and said"My mom has a good job so does my dad so we are kinda rich."

"Freddy getting the rich girl!" I whispered to Fred. He laughed and said "Yeah Freddy Yeah Freddy get that girl!"

Freddy chased Fred all the way to their top floor I think or He was dramatically screaming.

I saw Mangle and Chica talking to each other.

"Hey Mangle!" I said.

"Hi Goldie glad you made it."said Mangle.

We all went inside. There where Mangle,Foxy,Bonnie,Chica,Freddy,Fred and Me.

"Let's play...Spin the bottle!"said Chica, Oh no I hate this game. I once played and had to kiss a boy,luckily I threw up before I kissed him so I didn't but the point is I have bad luck.

We voted and it was 6-1. But at least we agree it had to be the opposite gender kissing.

3rd Person POV

They played spin the bottle and The first spin was Foxy and Chica. They secretly liked it but kept it a secret then Freddy and Bonnie They kissed longer ending with a blush. Foxy then kissed Bonnie and both hated it. Then Mangle and Goldie. They kissed the longest and they blushed a lot. They liked it but tried to hide it.

Mangle POV

Wow I never thought that I liked a kiss. He wasn't a bad kisser. I might have feelings for him but he probably doesn't like me.

We played a bunch of other games until We all went to the park because we had nothing else to do. I sat down on a bench and went to sleep. When I woke up after 20 mins I was leaning on Goldie's shoulders!

"I'm so sorry that I leaned on you!"I said blushing.

"No worries I was waiting for you to wake up the group went back home I told them I was going to wait 'till you woke up." He said smiling. I loved his smile he is making me feel special... I didn't even knew I was blushing madly.

"Well we should be going it's like 6:45."He said. We walked home and then the gang was doing all the stuff they wanted to do. Foxy and Goldie's brothers got pizza. Bonnie and Chica ate some Fried Chicken and Mac&Cheese.

"You didn't save us any?" I asked.

"Sorry I didn't know you were hungry, Maybe you and Goldie and could find a place to eat?" said Bonnie.

I can't understand what's happening, first He stood up for me then we kissed on spin the bottle then I leaned on his shoulder while I slept then we are going to a restaurant which is kinda like a date! Just my luck.

"Sure but I don't have a car." said Goldie.

"Lad I have a car if ye have a driver license...yar."said Foxy. I forgot to tell you Foxy was dared that he had to act like a pirate for the rest of the day.

"I do have a driver license."said Goldie.

Foxy gave him the car keys and we finally took off .We settled in a place that was good but not something too fancy. I kinda thought that since we were alone it might be a good time to tell him how I feel about him and how he feels about me.

Goldie's POV

We were driving but then something terrible happened. The car turned off. I looked the gas ran out. I called Foxy that the gas run out and we were about 30 mins by car away from the house He said he'd be one his way,Technically he said"I'd be one me way lad."

"Wow f*ck this!" I yell.

"Goldie calm down don't worry." Mangle said calming me down.

"Thanks I needed that." I thanked.

"G-Goldie..."said Mangle.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How do you f-feel about m-me?" Mangle asked blushing and covering her face.

"I feel like you..." I said moving her hands from her face,"...are the one thats understands me and when I look at you,you remind me that in the alphabet always have 'u' and 'i'. I said. Mangle hugged me and I hugged her back. We look at each other and kissed and started to make out then We stopped.

"I love you Goldie...I never thought that a boy would be so nice and understanding."said Mangle.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked

"Heck yeah!" said Mangle. We kissed again then I saw Foxy and Chica there.

"Are ye okay?"asked Foxy asked.

"Foxy were more than okay."I said.

"Foxy I think they just became boyfriend and girlfriend!"said Chica.

"ABOUT TIME!" yell Freddy and Fred from the car.

"What do you mean it was only a day!"said Foxy.

"It's real love and it's unbreakable."said Mangle.

"Well if you're happy I'm happy."said Foxy.

We all went to the car and drove home happy can't wait for the next day of school.

This story is far from over just to let you know! Even though school is coming I'll try my best for like 600 words a chapter 1000 words for long chapters and 1500+ words!

Please let me know a name for the OC for Fazbears Mom and give me other names for other people like some teachers and some people that hate Goldie's couple and some nice people!

Have a nice day!


	4. Try-Outs

The OC are Carmelita and Evil from Carmelita01 and Fazbear's Mother is Sarah from ! Thank you for the names and lets start! This Chapter contains more swear words. And I made my own OC his name is Jason He is going to be in the next chapter.

Fred's POV

Wow my big bro has a girl. Well I have to try out for basketball so is Goldie Freddy Bryant and another one of Bryant friends.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" said a man in my way.

"Fuck no bitch!"I yell.

"You wanna fight!" He yell. People started to come and Bryant was there ready to help him.

"Come on Evil lets beat up this guy."Said Bryant. Wow his name is Evil that explains his attitude. Luckily for me Goldie,Freddy and Foxy came. But then Chia and one of her friends got ready to fight but before we clashed Mario the biggest and strongest senior came since we were all sophomores except Goldie and Bryant who are juniors. The crowd broke down and we all went our separate ways.

Goldie's POV

Damn Fred needs to be more careful. He isn't the strongest person but he can stand a chance. Today it was try outs day so no class except only things like clubs and sports.

"Hi Sweetie!"said Mangle. She hugged me at the same time.

"Hope you make the team"said Mangle.

"Don't worry I'll make it."I said and I kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Goldie come on lets go." Fred said.

When we got to the gym there wasn't that many people there was only Me,Fred,Freddy,Bryant,Evil and Mario. It is going to be hard because In my opinion we have to keep up our health because of our small squad. If one person gets injured We will have no more available. We started to try out and showing off our skills. We all got picked. I got picked as a Point guard basically coach on the field. Bryant and Fred got picked Shooting guard basically the best at accuracy shooting and Mario as center. and Freddy as Power Forward and Evil as Small Forward. When we got out I saw Mangle waiting for me.

"Come on don't keep me waiting."said Mangle.

Evil's POV

"Glad We made it on the team."I said to Bryant.

"Of Course we did!" He said.

"Hi guys how was the tryouts?"said Carmelita. She was like the shy person of the group.

"It went well." I said.

"Hi babe how you going?"said Bryant to Chia. They have been dating for a longtime I think they aren't virgins because of each other.

"Great I hope your going to be the M.V.P or whatever's that is."said Chia.

ATTENTION PEOPLE PLEASE LEAVE THE SCHOOL THERE HAS BEEN A BREAK-IN! HE IS THE THE CAFETERIA PLEASE LEAVE SO WE CAN HANDLE THIS.

"Fuck we gotta leave see ya'll later."said Bryant.

I know this is a little short but today is my B-Day. so BYE! Have a nice day.


	5. Update

This is just a update. There is someone who thinks I am copying a person call coopercraft but I am not copying him this is like kinda my own experience. By that i meant my friend's experience. And i got permission from my friend to use this. But I had no idea that people think i copied some one. I never copied him and We have many things diffrent like Mine is Highschool,contains people's oc that i give credit,contains fnaf 2 and 3 so we have many differences plus mine is rated T and spolier alert!:later rated M(You know what that means...) So sorry if you think that way but if you do check out coopercrafts story!

Have a nice day


End file.
